A Futile Conversation
by Justice Tokidoki
Summary: In a feat of desperation, Syaoran decides to have one last talk with his Clone in an attempt to help the other keep what's most important...


**After watching the epic ovas for this series last night I had to write something for the fandom since I'm now stuck in 'tsubasa' as far as my train of thoughts…**

**I'll never forget how I felt when I first read the Tokyo-arc in the manga. It really pushed the series forward and made waiting for the next volumes almost unbearable…**

**Ha, there I go rambling again…**

**Well, hope you all enjoy!**

**Warning: Does contain spoilers for Tokyo-arc…**

A Futile Conversation

He doesn't know how much time he has left.

He doesn't know when or where the seal will break.

He doesn't know whether 'Syaoran' will be able to pull through before the 'master' interferes.

All that matters is that these queries will be answered soon, just like he will soon break out of his prison.

His mouth is set in a firm line because he is unable to talk. Even if he could open his mouth, he is surrounded by water making the action more trouble than it's worth.

His left eye socket burns like the shock of getting stabbed with a thousand needles. He grimaces in the water, his fingers twisting with tension.

_This isn't right. This is all happening too fast… _With a large amount of mental will power, he pushes through 'syaoran's' mind.

There seems to be nothing but darkness in the void. It's a dreary atmosphere completed with the black wisps of dust that sprung up every time he takes a step.

His left eye socket burns again, more intense in the wide expanse than what was possible back in the tube. _I'm getting closer._

Just as the thought passes through his head, another figure comes forth from the distance. The boy was clutching his right eye, the fist furled around dark brown lumps of hair. His other eye widened once he noticed the other person in his presence. "You…it's you again…"

"Yes." The _real_ Syaoran attempted to smile at his copy, but he couldn't go through with the motion. Their circumstances were too dire. "I'm here to warn you as I've been doing for the past couple of months…"

His clone glanced at him warily. "Warning? Am I in danger?"

Syaoran nodded. "You're about to lose what's most precious to you…"

In a matter of five seconds he felt his body being lifted into the air. The copy glared at him, fury coating his amber eyes. "What are you going to do to Sakura?"

"I'm not talking about her. This is about you and what your actions will mean for the future." His voice was utterly calm when he replied, despite the pressure being pressed against his throat.

His clone set him down then, a look of confusion plastered on his face. "I…I don't understand. She is what's most precious to me."

Syaoran sighed. "No, she's not. You've developed feelings for her…but that will mean nothing if you can't keep that which is most important."

"What are you saying? What's most important?" Amber stared into amber, one filled with anxiety while the other had only grim determination.

Syaoran placed his hands on his copy's shoulders. "Listen to me. Soon there will be a time when the seal contained in your right eye will break. You must not lose yourself when that happens."

The clone's eyes became dazed. "Lose…myself."

"If you allow yourself to be controlled by your master than everything you've done up to this point will disappear. Your love for Sakura, your sacred companionships…you may lose them all."

The copy shook his head, his eyes closing rapidly. "I…can't lose…myself…"

Syaoran groaned as his body started shimmering in the darkness. _I can't stay here._ "Please, remember this when the time comes." _Hopefully, it will be enough…_

Before the other could respond, Syaoran's subconscious jumped back into his own body, trapped in the clenches of magic and water.

_Please…be enough…_

His hands and feet were twitching. He could even move his hand up a few inches.

_I'll be coming to meet you soon. Please hold on…_

With that said he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

He never knew that it had been far too late for his interjection to make a difference.

He never knew that his actions had been in vain because their master's power outmatched his own.

He never knew that his clone had failed to develop a heart.

Whether the consequences unleashed from future events had been inevitable or not, one thing was for certain.

The conversation had been completely futile…

* * *

**And there it is! Very short…**

**I'll make a longer tsubasa story…someday…**

**Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
